


Your Life is Not Just Your Own [Valerian X Reader]

by fxns



Series: Valerian Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (2017)
Genre: Family, Injury, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxns/pseuds/fxns
Summary: Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets reader insert!Valerian has a tendency to do dangerous missions despite the fact he's married to you. But, you have another secret that could interfere.





	Your Life is Not Just Your Own [Valerian X Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Another Valerian X Reader!! Enjoy!!

Your hands trembled as you gripped the tablet, your medical results taunting you on the screen. Tears began to run down your cheeks, a mixture of happiness and fear swelling in your throat. Choking back a sob, you erased the data from your tablet screen, putting it back in the ships docking.

“Landing in ten minutes.” Alex’s robotic voice reminded, a muffled sob escaping your lips as soon as you clapped your hands over your mouth. Today’s mission was a thrilling one, dangerous, possibly even deadly. Missions like this had subsided since your marriage, but they remained. Simply stated, Valerian was one of the best for the job.

Your husband, Valerian, was beginning to suit up. It was his mission anyways, not yours, but he had some tendencies that worried you. Valerian used to go on suicide missions, he did things that could easily kill him. Ever since he married to you, things had changed. But, not by much. He tried to avoid things that may get him killed, but he still was an adrenaline junkie.

“You okay?” Valerian asked, walking up behind you. His black boots echoed off the metal floors, a comforting sound filling your ears as he walked close enough to wrap his arms around your waist.

Hands resting on your waist, Valerian nuzzled his nose in your neck, placing a kiss on your skin. You flinched as his armor dug into your back, the touch of your husband sending chills down your spine. You still hadn’t told him yet, you hadn’t told him that you were pregnant.

The tears were briskly wiped from your cheeks with your sleeve, you nose sniffling. “I’m just nervous for you to go on this mission…” You mutter, unable to tell him the truth. You twirled around, your nose touching to Valerian’s. “There’s something else, something I need to tell you.”

Concern knitted his brows, his mouth twitching as his mind ran with other possibilities. “What is it?” Valerian asked, brushing a strand of hair from your face.

“I-“

“Landing in five minutes.” Alex cut you off, startling both of you from your moment. Valerian sighed, placing a soft kiss on your lips.

“Finish this later?” He asked, a smirk filling his soft lips.

“Only if you’re still here.” You joke, strapping on a loose part of his armor. Both of you made your way to your navigation seats, seatbelts strapped to your seats as you stretched your arms out.

“I won’t leave you anytime soon.”

“You better not.”

“This is an easy mission, in and out.”

“You wish, Val.”

“Val? I don’t think I’ve heard that one before. I’ve heard some less than PG nicknames, but…”

“Oh shush.” You laugh, your nerves momentarily melting away. They returned as the Intruder landed, a helmet securing itself over Valerian’s head.

He stood in front of you by the airlock, a smirk plastered on his face. “You can’t kiss me goodbye now.” He chuckled, placing a gentle hand on your shoulder. You moved his hand to your cheek, a small smile creeping up on your lips.

“Since when have you ever been one for goodbyes?” You ask, placing a gentle kiss on his mask. “Be extra careful, Valerian. There’s something else you should-“

_“Major Valerian, you’re running late. Stop kissing that gorgeous wife of yours and join us.”_ A voice rang out through the ship’s intercom, a laugh escaping the lips of both of you.

“I’m being hailed.” Valerian pointed out, stepping into the airlock. You watched with a single tear in your eye as the door closed, a small window showing you your husband. The planet surface had gravity, but not breathable air.

“I love you.” You mouth, knowing he got the message as he smiled. Valerian turned around as the door to the outside planet opened. He turned around, leaving the safety of the ship to go onto a smaller transport one.

Communications would be down until he reached his destination, so that left you alone with Alex. Alone to wait.

**\------**

**Several Hours Later**

**\------**

Tears poured down your cheeks like waterfalls as you saw your husband return. He was conscious on a stretcher, blood from a large gash on his face caking his face. “Valerian…” You whisper, watching as the others left the Intruder, leaving you alone with your husband.

“Hey, Y/N.” He chuckled, wincing in pain as he tried to sit up. A bandage and splint steadied Valerian’s left leg, blood oozing through the white cloth. Cuts and bruises litter his arms, moans of pain escaping his lips with each movement.

“Shhh.” You coo, snapping out of your initial trance. You didn’t even want to think about how this happened, especially since he promised he’d be extra careful.

“I’m s-so sorry.” He stuttered, nearly yelping in pain as you put an IV needle into his arm.

“Really, you go through all this and the needle hurts?” You try to joke, stepping back to breathe. You knew you needed to remain calm not only for the baby growing inside of you, but for your husband.

“N-no pain.” Valerian grinned, his body relaxing as you pushed a pain killer into the IV needle before attaching a drip.

“Uh huh. That look on your face says otherwise.” You point out, moving a portable X-Ray over his leg. His black armor had been ripped off around his wounds, most likely from whatever hurt him.

“R-really. I’m fine, Y/N.” Valerian insisted, trying to sit up again. This time, you had to push him back down, gently brushing your nose on his.

“No more, sweetie. No more.” You persist, leaving the computer time to calculate the X-Ray’s. This gave you time to get a cloth to wipe the blood off his face, giving you a clearer view at the cut on his face.

Valerian laid there on the bed quietly, occasionally wincing in yelling in pain as you began to fix him up. Neither of you spoke for nearly two hours, giving you both time to process what had happened and working on fixing it.

When you were finished, Valerian’s left leg was casted, the abrasion on his face was stitched up, and his bruises were treated. He had moved to your shared bed, a blanket draped over half of his body.

“Y/N?” He started to say, taking the tablet from your hands. You were reading the mission report, every gruesome detail of what happened to your husband present.

“You willingly jumped off a cliff?” You gasp, taking his face in your hands. You rolled to your stomach, gently running your thumb on the outline of his lips.

“They were escaping with our information, we hadn’t even reached the base yet. My suit had a parachute, but it didn’t open and I ended up landing on a ledge. Y/N, I said I would be more careful and I was-“

“Valerian, please. I’m surprised you only broke your leg. You gotta be more careful.” You whisper, placing a light kiss on his lips. He sighed, wrapping you up in his arms. He ignored the sting he felt on his skin, craving the feeling of having you close.

“I will, I promise.” Valerian said, smiling as you rolled onto your side to be in his arms. “Earlier, you had something you wanted to tell me?”

“Yeah… about that…” You mutter, gently taking his hand in yours. Your wedding rings clinked together, your fingers intertwined. He coughed, staring in wonderment at your hand in his.

“Hm?”

You moved both your hands to rest over your stomach, a tiny, unnoticeable bump on your abdomen. You weren’t far enough along for a baby bump, but you had gained some weight from the fetus growing inside of your body.

“I’m pregnant.” You tell him, feeling his body tense. His left hand, already in yours, pressed down gently to your stomach, amazement and confusion covering his face.

A small gasp of happiness escaped his lips, a smile undeniably shining. “I- Y/N I’m so sorry. If I would’ve known I never would’ve done anything today. Y/N, I never would’ve gone I’m so sorry.”

“Shhhh.” You finished, carefully wrapping an arm under his back. You snuggled in close, moving your legs under his blanket. You looked up when you heard a sob, a smile unmoving from your husband’s face. “I take it these are tears of joy?”

“Yes, yes of course they are. Y/N… we’re going to have a new team member.” Valerian laughed, his grin twitching as tears reached the stitched cut on his face.

“Team member?” You ask, placing a line of kisses from his neck to his lips.

“Well, yeah. You and I are a team. You’re- we’re having a baby. Our baby.” Valerian repeated, unable to stop himself. He couldn’t help but feel incredibly stupid for what he did that day. He really thought the parachute would open.

“So, are you going to stop with the stunts?” You ask, surprising him. It seemed as though you read his mind, a smile growing once again on your face.

“Yes. Absolutely. Today… this opened my eyes.”

“Valerian-“

“I will do everything in my power to keep you and that baby safe. Including myself, I’ll be more careful than you could imagine.”

“I love you so much.” You finish, locking your lips onto his. His left hand remained on your stomach, the other keeping the hair from your face.

“I love you two, too.”

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think! I love to hear from you!


End file.
